Gale's Race
control, , | notable members = Gale Gale's Son | tblColour = Grey | textColour = Black }} Gale's Race (強風の競合, Kyōfū no Kyōgō) is an unnamed race of extraterrestrial beings annexed by the . Their home planet was destroyed by Sleet, with survivors numbering in the bare hundreds on other planets. Overview Gale's Race are characterized by their tall bodies, lean physiques and humanoid appearance, though the most noteworthy trait is their long horns. Each member possesses six horns on their head with thickness and length being a sign of telepathic strength. Even the youngest can emit a powerful telepathic attack which can easily shatter the mind of those not under some form of protection. Gale reveals that his race is almost strictly . The consumption of meat unless properly treated and prepared is poisonous to their system and results in the shutdown of their key bodily systems. As a result they tend to avoid meat at all costs, with most actually being afraid of it. Most of their culture was lost when their home planet was destroyed, but they tend to meditate daily, and enjoy contemplation. They have strong spiritual believes and believe that, upon their death, they become a stream of energy that once circled their planet; though now dispersed to parts unknown. An interesting fact of note is the raising of young. Gale's race share similar physiology with s and s, making a hybrid birth possible. "Purebloods" however, tend to be raised by their same-sex parent, and if that is not possible due to the parents death, then another male or female takes up the mantle. Power Aside from basic fighting ability which varies from person-to-person each member of Gale's race possesses three key traits: the ability to easily manipulate , the aptitude for powerful powers, and a unique technique which reveals the depths of their inner power. Ki Manipulation :Main Article - . Regardless of strength or standing every member can, to some degree, control and manipulate the force known as ki. With it they can , sense other ki sources without the use of a , and perform varying levels of ki-based energy attacks. Telepathy and Telekinesis :Main Article - & . Down to the youngest newborn, all members of Gale's race have access to these two basic powers. Telepathy (テレパシー) is a way to communicate with others using one's mind, and is often the first sense a new-born comes to possesses. Telekinesis (テレキネシス), or Psychokinesis (サイコキネシス), is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Combined the user becomes an incredible force to be reckoned with. Transformation :Main Article - . As Gale explained to a bewildered Shu, his race transform in order to remove all bodily limitations for a period of time. This results in a tremendous boost to strength, speed, and durability within that time-frame. With each limitation the user removes the stronger they become, though he higher they go the less time they have to remain in the form. Before the destruction of their planet the transformation was restricted by class -- only the higher-ups of society and the military where permitted to perform it. Following Sleet destroying their planet, however, this rule was lifted. Depending on the user this form can greatly increase their overall battlefield performance. Behind the Scenes *According to the author, the naming scheme for this race will be based upon weather events. :*Gale can be described as "a storm at sea". Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials